Another gabe
by Victoria azula
Summary: 1 shots. Warning : a rather short story Percy tells Paul with a hilarious twist ,idea inspired by a few other similar stories. This is my first story ,it would be great if someone will read it, and even better if someone will leave a review and give me advices( since I know that this story is soo not perfect)
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

Ehhh ,great , how do I cover up this time!

'Percy ,would you be so kind as to explain to me about that dog the size of a truck? Or how about your cousin who just appeared out of a shadow, or the fact that your pen just turn into a 3 feet long sword and killed that ... Thing , and that thing just turned to dust!'paul demanded after getting over his shock.

Nico and I made eye contact for a while.

'Emm , my dad needs me ,I got to go'

' Gee, thanks Nico, what a friend you are,' I thought as I saw him melt into the shadows , leaving behind an even more confused Paul.

' calm down Paul , now, what do you know about Greek ..._ mythology?'_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Paul's POV _

_ I went down to buy Percy and I a drink after grading the reviews on the Trojan war. Which I gave an average of 70 except for those who got themselves an 0 cause they left the entire page blank except for a line of 'give me an A'_

_ What bothered me the most was Percy . He wrote an entire 5 page on this topic,but that's not it. His first page was messy as usual, but from his second page onwards , everything was in a foreign language . Characters written so neat I doubt if it was Percy's . And the language, if I am not mistaken, looked like Greek ,ancient Greek.I decided to confront him about it later on . Where the hell did that boy learn Greek,if it was a prank,he certainly put some effort into it . _

_ 'Percy ,I'm ba...'I started._

_In front of me is a creature that look like a dog but has the size of a truck._

_ ' Paul! ' Percy gasped._

_ The creature made some kind of noise, turning Percy's attention back to it._

_ I stood there not knowing what to do ,just when I was about to drag my stepson over, the pen he had been fidgiting with in his hand suddenly turned into a 3 foot long sword .He turned around , attempting to slice the creature when suddenly Percy's cousin, Nico jumped out of nowhere,or rather, jumped out of the shadow. And plugged his black sword( A/N : is Nico sword black?)into the creature and it dissolved into sand._

_ I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself , not sure if I am in dreamland or not , and god that hurts!_

_ I stood there, mouth opened so big I thought I would catch a fly and Percy looked at me , and Percy came up with the most random sentence I thought I would hear,' Paul, you remember nothing.'_

_ What? Is he trying to hypnise me ? If he is , it is not working._

_ I finally got over my shock_

_ ' Percy, would you be so kind as to explain to me about that dog the size of a truck? Or how about your cousin who just appeared out of the shadow, or the fact that you pen just turn to a 3 foot long sword and kill that..thing, and that thing just turned into dust!'I blurred out._

_ I saw Nico and Percy make eyecontact .After a while Nico said ,' emm, my dad needs me, I got to go' and once again melt into the !_

_ ' Gee , thanks Nico,what a friend you are,' I heared Percy mutter under his breath_

_ I looked at him,bewilded ._

_ ' Calm down,Paul ,now, what do you know about Greek ... Mythology,' he asked. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV**

'Ok, remember my dad, Poseidon ?' I asked Paul,seeing his confused face probably wondering where this conversation is going

He nodded.

' well actually , he is THE Poseidon, Greek god of the sea...I am a demigod Paul and so is Nico.' which is why the monster is after me today , it is called a hellhound.'

' yeah sure , you know who my father is? He is Alexander the great.' Paul said sarcastically.

I mentally facepalmed.I never thought Paul would be so stubborn .

'you know what , I am leaving this to your mother,' he said as he walked towards the door.

Great, now he probably think I am crazy as well,stupid mist.

( time skip : the next day)

The next day , Paul came back to the house ,face red.

' hey Sally , you've got any beer? He demanded.

Great , Paul had just become another gabe if things gets serious... ...I probably should get ready the medusa head.


End file.
